


When She Gave Up

by NeverSayForever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Lost Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverSayForever/pseuds/NeverSayForever
Summary: Saeyoung thought they would always be together, until one day she left only leaving a letter and the empty spot that she once filled.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	When She Gave Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Very very very VERY loosely inspired by the song The Mixed Tape by Jacks Mannequin. I was listening to it on repeat while the story just came out of nowhere.)
> 
> Also I'm not a fan of writing one-shots because I enjoy plot depth and character development and feel like I lack with such short story's so it may not be the best, but I wrote it in about an hour so here you go haha

It was morning. His least favorite time of the day, maybe its his favorite he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of much of anything anymore. The start of the day used to always begin with her sweet smell, soft touch holding him gently whispering sweet nothings like love sick teenagers. However now they were replaced with sleepless eyes and all the never-ending memories of all the things that were gone. All the things she gave up.

After all they been through, after everything they did together she gave up. The dangers they faced, the walls they tore down for eachother. They saved his brother together, bringing down Mint-Eye together. And they were supposed to end that way after all the bad was over - together. 

Or so he thought. Maybe it was a selfish way to think, that someone like him could even deserve that happy ending. The white picket fence, the family dog being chased by the red haired children that looked so much like him. Selfish or not he wanted that, he dreamed of that with her and then one moment she was gone. The dream smashed like precious China. 

The man let out a sigh as he sat back in his computer chair glancing at the mutiple monitors of code. It was the one thing he was good at, although now it seemed like he couldn't even do that right. Without her there it was like he was missing his heart, his reason for living in the empty shell of a person he was- the one that felt so much better when she was there. 

He was grateful for her. The love she poured so unselfishly into him without ever asking for much in return even when he childishly refused it when it was getting too real for him. He pushed her away, told her to leave but she still stood by his side like the beautiful angel she was. It amazed him that no matter how much he put her through, she never gave up. He didn't deserve it, not at all but she never faltered. Her kind, sweet heart never once walking away. 

However, like everything good in his life, eventually it did walk away. Taking her beautiful, angelic figure with it leaving nothing but the stinging memories in his mind and a bittersweet letter on his keyboard. It was funny to him that she chose to put it there, she must of known him so well to know it was probably the safest place for it go. The one spot he wouldn't over look in his always trashed bunker. 

He could never forget that day, for it was basically burned into his mind always repeating itself no matter what he did. Saeran was finally recovered, not completely but enough to live with Saeyoung as long as he stayed on his regime of medication and countless appointments of therapy. That morning she was more quiet then normal, almost dinstant as if she was in a far off planet somewhere no one else could reach, not even the infamous seven could reach that part of space. They were supposed to go together, like they did everything, to get Saeran from the hospital however excuses came up and she had something urgent to do. At first he thought nothing of it, she was so unselfish always doing things for him and the RFA that it was ok if she chose something for herself for once. 

He had a small struggle getting Saeran home, especially since he really just wanted her. Them two had a stronger connection the he did with his own twin, and he was always comfortable around her compared to anyone else. Saeyoung couldn't blame him for that, he basically deserted him, leaving him in a darker place then his intentions were. She was kind soft and understanding, so it was a no brainer when he gravitated towards her whenever she was near. 

Eventually he found the letter, later then he wished he would of. Maybe he could of stopped her, MAYBE just maybe he could selfishly bring her back. 

_**Saeyoung-** _

_**First things first I'm sorry it has to be like this. I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to not tell you this face to face however I couldn't bear to watch your heart break in front of my own eyes. The last year has been interesting to say the least. Something I'll never forget, and that includes you. I started to feel like I belonged, started to feel safe even in the chaos around us. Like we were invincible, that no matter what happened as long as we had eachother everything would workout. And it did, it probably still would of. However at some point everything crashed and the high I felt with you felt more like I was suffocating, drowning in a world that wasn't meant for me. No matter how good you are to me, how much you make me smile and laugh then I could imagine, something has been missing. That something is me. I dread getting out of bed in the morning, to put on that fake smile and be who you so desperately deserve. To be who the RFA deserves and everyone else I met because of that odd day I found myself in Rikas apartment. I feel like a stranger trapped in a place that was never intended for me. I tried to be happy, I tried to shake it off for you, because you need all the support in the world right now. But I cant do it anymore, I cant be by your side and pretend I belong here. I need to go. Somewhere where I'm not replacing an empty hole of someone else. Where I am just wanted as myself and not excepted anything of. Somewhere I can start over, even if its hurts, I need to go.** _

_**Saeyoung, I love you more then I could put in words. You are in every second of my life, forever in every inch of who I am. Something wonderful but painful at the same time.** _

_**Please don't come looking for me, I don't want to be found.** _

_**-  
MC ** _

Saeyoung ran his fingers through his hair as he remembered the letter he read over and over for hours as he stained it with his tears, hands trembling in shock. The letter made him cry for days, trying his best to be strong for his brother and his new life he had to get used to however the part of him that she took with her was like a black hole. Never ending and cold. 

He hoped wherever she was that she was happy, smiling like she always did. Finding what it was he couldn't provide. The love that wasn't enough, she had to run away from. 

Of course she ran away, afterall he never did feel as if he deserved an angel like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, short storys aren't my thing so thanks for making it through that if you did.


End file.
